


3:34am.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Dad!Shawn, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Husband!Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Sometimes a boy just needs his daddy.





	3:34am.

You could barely make out the time on the digital clock that sat atop the white dresser, but the stinging behind eyes gave you a clue as to just how early in the morning it was. You can’t remember the last time you had sleep since your little boy was born. You loved him, he was the light of your life but you were exhausted.

You had been trying to coaxing him to sleep for over an hour now, and you were quickly running out of ideas, you rocked him, you changed his diaper. And when you tried to breastfeed him, he just wouldn’t latch on. His cries filled the condo, and you were equal parts exhausted, and heartbroken that you couldn’t do anything to keep your little boy from crying.

“Please baby boy go to sleep. ’m right here It’s okay.” You soothed, gently bobbing around his nursery, peppering kisses to the top of his head.  

He let out a particularly loud scream, surprising you, and you could feel the all too familiar prick of tears threatening to spill.  “It’s okay baby. I got you.” you hush him, changing your method of sway in hopes it would make him feel better.

You don’t realize Shawn has stepped into the room, until he’s standing right in front of you, lifting your chin, up to look at him. He looks just about as exhausted as you are, eyes rimmed red, hair all over the place and lips still swollen from sleep.

“Shawn, I’ve tried everything, he’s just so upset I -”

“Shhh… it’s okay. Let me try.” he kisses your cheek, and holds his arms out for his son, “What’s wrong little man? You giving mommy a hard time?” He takes the crying infant from your arms and gently starts rocking him, to his own rhythm softly humming to him.

In a matter of minutes, the cries go echoing around the condo, to soft whimpers and finally sweet delicate snores. He turns to you, a triumphant smile on his face, as he steps closer puckering his lips out for a kiss, that you gladly give him. It was the first time you’d heard silence in over an hour and you could almost cry from happiness.

“You are magic.”

“Nah, he just needed his daddy. Right baby boy?” he cooed, kissing the downy hair of his son’s head.

He slowly transfers your son into his bassinet, before turning to you, a sleepy smile on his face, “Now I think it’s time for mommy to get some rest.” He whispers, kissing the tip of your nose.

“That sounds nice.” smile lazily up at him holding him tighter.

You both tiptoe your way the short distance to your room, crawling into bed wrapped up in one another. You nearly fall asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow but Shawns soft kisses to your head keep you floating between that place of sleep and awake.

“Thank you,” he whispers into the dark room, squeezing you tighter.

“For what?”

“For him. For giving me a family.”


End file.
